Joker
Joker is the Charyeok of Judge Q. He summons it by using his cards. Appearance Joker has a very colourful appearance and has crosses for eyes. It is always seen smiling. Abilities As a Charyeok, Joker provides Judge Q with high level of inhuman abilities. Judge Q can materialize the Joker from his cards, once he removes his limiter. The Joker is very strong and stopped Drake McDonald's sword with bare hands. Cards: The Joker lets its contractor use cards to fight and can pierce metal and walls effectively. The cards can be moved telekinetically, either to defend or attack. *'Joker Card': Q also has a joker card which can summon the Joker in times of need. When Drake McDonald tried to slash Q, the arms of the Joker from the card protected Q by stopping the blade. Later, during his battle with Axley, the Joker was summoned separately from a card stuck to wings of Axley. Scythe: After Joker materializes, the cards join together to form a scythe. This scythe has a very high cutting ability and can cut off large buildings. *''Small Blades: Small scythe shaped blades can be summoned from all different cards. They can even cut through a Charyeok easily. Techniques *'Black Magician: A skill that seems to make his cards have a mind of their own and attack their given target. *Joker's Prank: Q leave a joker card behind that will summon a joker when an enemy get close. The Joker will then restrict the enemy's movement.Chapter 241 Direct Contract *Self-Projection: a direct contract ability that enabled Q to make a clone/projection of himself using a joker card. *Grand Circus: a direct contract skill, Q summon Four clowns around himself of various sizes and they attack Q's opponent. Powerlenderization *Shuffle:One of the technique he can use in powerlenderization. Q will shuffle his cards and take 5 cards. the 5 cards will be graded according to hands in poker and Q can use it as an attack. the greater the hand, the greater is his attacks. These techniques seems to use up a lot of GP as he had to lift his limit to level of the six. **Eight of Hearts, One Card: This technique summoned one joker who move through Q's cards **Five of Clovers, Triple:This technique let Q summoned more jokers **Ace of Spades, Three of Diamonds, Two Cards:This technique summoned jokers wielding small blades through the destroyed jokers **Straight Clovers:Summoning a Joker head from the floor to eat the opponent. **Unknown Shuffle:Summoned A giant joker to squash the enemies **Pantomime''': A technique Judge Q uses as Lineal descendent of the Joker after he got spades Straight flush in shuffle. It "copies" his opponent's attacks and turns them into a deck of 52 cards. If the 52 cards are used up, the 53th card, the joker, can be used to apply all damage taken by Judge Q back to his opponent 100-fold. Gallery Q's scythe attack.png|Scythe Q's joker card.png|Card Summoning Multi-Blade attack.jpg|Small scythes References Navigation Category:Charyeok Category:Direct Contract